Multi-core processor systems of this kind are already known in the state of the art, which include a data exchange engine associated with multiple users of shared resources.
As an example, the shared resources may include memory means, data input and/or output ports, external processing units, computers, etc.
The users may also include many kinds of means of this nature.
This multi-core processor structure for example finds applications in the field of on-board avionics.
But other applications are, of course, possible.
Design of present systems is such that any user may request and access any shared resource and this at any time and under any condition.
Thus for example, situations may occur in which a multitude of users wishes to access at the same time the same shared resources of the system.
It is then conceivable that this is expressed by difficulties and access limitations which may be expressed by slowing down periods of the operation of the whole and especially by lack of control of the maximum access times or for accessing part of them.
The operation of such a system of the state of the art is therefore impossible to control.
Now, in such applications, it is extremely important to be able to control the operation of such systems.